Rural mailboxes are well known and are widely used. They are positioned alongside the rodeway so that mail can be placed in them by a mail carrier from his vehicle. Residents with rural mailboxes quite often do not know if mail has been delivered unless they happen to see the mail carrier at the instant the delivery is made. Obviously, this requires the resident to travel to the mailbox and physically inspect it. There has long been a need for a simple, yet convenient device which can effectively signal the mailbox user as to the delivery of mail. Several different mailbox signal devices have been devised. Examples of such signal devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,479; 4,363,439; 4,382,542; 4,492,335; 4,491,268. A common disadvantage with all of the known mailbox signal devices is that they are relatively complex and as such can easily break or readily become inoperable. Additionally, most are prone to not work in inclement weather conditions, especially freezing rains and snows.
There is still a need for an improved rural mailbox signal device. Such a device must be easy to install and easy to operate under a wide variety of weather conditions. Additionally, the device must be automatic in operation to be effective and acceptable.